Max & Fang Forever?
by Dark Love 17
Summary: When Fang asks Max to marry him, there's a lot to put up with. Wedding planning, Dylan's reaction, some terrifying wedding crashers, and a special night alone with Fang. Please read & review! Story a lot better than summary! Rated T for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Here is another Maximum Ride Fan Fiction story, and I am going to try to make it super long and stick with it, so I hope you like it! Please read and review and tell me if I should continue it! Enjoy! ~Dark Love 17**

Max's POV

I was sitting on my bed, reading my book, when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said.

The door creaked open and standing there was a tall, dark figure and I immediately knew it was Fang. Fang was my true love, and I was his.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." He said quietly.

"But it's pouring rain, Fang!" I replied.

"You'll live." He answered dragging me down the hall, dropping by the coat closet to get our family umbrella.

Once we were outside, Fang led me to the path that led to our favorite spot, a beautiful grassy meadow that had a sparkling stream next to it. I loved to go down there with Fang alone. That was where we had our first, amazing kiss.

We flew in silence, me snuggling in Fang's arms.

When we reached the meadow, we landed and Fang motioned for me to sit down on a rock next to the stream. I could hear the stream water dribbling and rushing.

I heard Fang take a deep breath, like he was going to tell me something. He reached in his back pocket of his shorts and pulled out a little black box. I gasped as he got down on one knee.

"Max Ride, I love you so much and you are my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you marry me, Max?" he said slowly said, looking carefully into my eyes.

He sat down next to me, allowing me time to think, patiently waiting.

"Yes." I said calmly, looking into his dark swirling eyes. I bent down and passionately kissed him. Our lips moved in perfect synch, as if they were meant to be connected. We kissed each other, and it just seemed so perfect here in the meadow, by the bubbling stream. Fang enclosed his wings around us, giving us more privacy. Our kiss grew more intense, and I found my self on top of Fang, gasping for breath.

We finally broke apart, and started flying back toward the house to tell the flock the good news.

**I know, it was a really short chapter, but please review and tell me if you love it, like it or even hate it! I need a few ideas for this story, as I don't have it fully planned out. Please, please review! If we hit 5 reviews, I'll update in the next 2-4 days! Have a great end of summer and feel free to PM me if you need anything or have any ideas. ~Dark Love 17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I loved all your reviews and thanks to everyone who put the story on their Favorite Story lists, it really means a lot! A quick shout out to Avian American Gurl for being an awesome friend and for reviewing 1****st**** on each of my stories! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter ya'll have been begging for!**

**Oh and someone asked how old Max and Fang are, and you guys are probably wondering that too. Max is 18 and Fang is 19 years old. **

**On with the story!**

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

I did it. I proposed to Max. She said yes. (I know, a man of many words.) Now we're walking hand in hand, heading back to the house to tell the Flock, Ella, Dr. Martinez, and Dylan (ugh) the good news. Max rest her head on my shoulder as our wings were swishing back and forth silently.

"Fang, what do you think the Flock's reaction will be? Do you think they won't like it?" Max asked quietly.

"I think they will be thrilled. Ella and Dr. Martinez too. But, I wouldn't count on Dylan." I replied, kissing her on her forehead.

Max stayed silent the rest of they way home, and we reached the porch. By then the sun had come out and was drying our wings off. We stepped inside, and the Flock was there, looking at us with curious eyes.

"Fang and Max have something important to tell us!" Angel, the eight-year-old mind reader said. I forgot about her ability.

"Yes, Angel. We do." Max said a little too quickly.

We glanced at each other and I nodded slightly.

"Fang and I are….getting married." Max said with love and passion, eagerly waiting for the responses.

"FINALLY!" Iggy, the blind pyromaniac, yelled and patted me on the back.

"Yay! Congrats Max and Fang!" Angel exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Ella and Dr. Martinez said, giving us both big hugs.

"I thought you'd never propose Fang!" Gazzy said happily. He just turned 9 years old two days ago.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so excited! You'll need help with wedding planning, and going dress shopping, and where are you going to have it? I think it should be at the church around the corner, you know with the beautiful stained glass window, and lots of space for people to fit in it, and how many people are you going to invite and what are we going to wear, should we match your dr-_hmph_." I had covered 11-year-old Nudge's mouth. Man, she is like a motorboat; she just goes on and on! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max look at me, and we were thinking the same thing-Dylan hadn't responded to the announcement. Hmm…this was about to get interesting.

"Congrats Max." he said looking at the floor, not acknowledging me. He finally looked up after like, 4 minutes of incredibly awkward silence. Even I saw it, he had hurt, anger, and jealously in his eyes. In some way, I felt bad for him. But, I was glad Max was finally mine. I thought she'd say no because she loved Dylan more. After a few more minutes of silence, Dylan stormed off to his room. Everyone else eventually left, after we had some small talk, just leaving Max and me. I followed her to her room, sitting on her bed.

"So, today was a relatively long day, but I'm not that tired. What should we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, wanna watch a movie?" she said, gesturing over towards her TV.

"Sure." I replied. After we got into comfortable clothes, we got into her bed, and watched _17 Again_, and it was hilarious. We fell asleep soon after the movie was over, Max lay her head against my bare chest and scooted over so our bodies were pressed together and after a long, passionate kiss, we drifted off to sleep. Life couldn't get any more perfect.

**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! It was a bit longer than the first chapter, but I know, it was still pretty short. You'll have a longer chapter and an update sooner if we reach 20-25 reviews (we already have 13). I love you guys! ~Dark Love 17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh. My. Goodness. You guys must be furious at me. I am extremely, truly sorry for not updating. I hope this makes up for it. Please keep loving, adding this to "Favorites", and reviews. I love you guys so much, ya'll are the best! Please forgive me, DarkLove17 **

Fang POV

I woke up to the sound of a loud crash, below the bed. I saw Max sprawled on the floor, rubbing her head as her groggy mind realizes what she did. Typical Max. That's why I love her. I almost forgot I proposed to her, I'm so glad she said yes. I got up out of bed to help Max.

"Thanks, Fang." She murmured.

"You're welcome, love."

I carried her bridal style into the living room, thinking about how I should get practice for when it's meaningful. Once Max was settled on the couch, still awakening, I started cooking up some chocolate chip pancakes, Max's favorite. Iggy may be the best cook in the house, but I have some skill.

"Fang, my head hurts." Max said, still rubbing her head.

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead, handing her some aspirin and a glass of water.

"It still hurts." She complained.

I kissed her forehead again, treating her like a little girl.

"Oh, and my lips hurt too." Max said, and I caught on.

I pressed my lips against hers, slowly pulling away.

"Not better." She said grinning.

I connected our lips once again, feeling her tongue brush against mine. I loved how she acted when she wasn't fighting Erasers or giving us orders.

I went back to the pancakes, dropping each little chip one by one, smiling.

I normally was the emotionless brick wall, but I felt happier, like a weight was lifted. Maximum was now my entire life, my world, my soul mate.

Max's POV

I knew I did the right thing. I feel so much happier, free, and open.

That fall this morning did hurt my head. Now, I have a huge headache, but the aspirin is just kicking in. I smell the chocolate pancakes drifting from the kitchen.

"Fang, can you come here?" I called to him once again. He walked over, grinning.

Once he was sitting next to me, I saw him leaning in and I followed, closing my eyes. Kissing Fang was special, magical. I slipped my tongue in his mouth once again, hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself. He responded by doing the same, making our kiss more intense. He pulled away, out of breath, as was I.

"Yeah, Max?" he said, laughing,

"I was just wondering, when do you want to get married?" I asked slowly.

"Well, soon, I guess!" Fang replied, chuckling again.

"Can you come to my room for a second, Fang? I need to ask something else." I said gesturing toward the bedroom.

"Sure babe." He said, sounding unsure.

We walked to my room, hand in hand. Fang sat me down on my bed, taking place beside me.

"What is it, Max? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect. I was just wondering…" I looked away, embarrassed to say the rest.

Almost reading my mind, Fang looked at me concerned, "You can tell me."

"Well, you know we're getting married soon,"

"Yeah?"

"And married couple always have a…special night. Well, Fang, when should this _special night _for **us** be?" I said, looking at his eyes.

He paused for a moment.

"That took some guts, Max. I was thinking, the night we get married." Fang said.

"Ok, sounds good, fun…really fun." I replied, smiling.

Fang opened the door, to find Dylan stumbling back from the door.

**Hope you liked it, it got just a tiny bit steamy in this chapter and a cliffie! Next one will be up soon, but only if I get some reviews! What do you want to happen next? Love you guys! ~DL17**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH. Words cannot describe how extremely sorry I am for not updating, but just wanted to let you know that this story is still alive, people! You guys probably want to murder me in my sleep, but think about it: **_**if you murder me, then I can't update, can I? **_**So please don't! This chapter is gonna be very long, and ya'll deserve it! It's also gonna be pretty calm with some "Aww…" moments, and it will have 'girl stuff' content, so guys, you may want to skip this chapter, if you're reading. No action just yet. I love you guys so much, and don't you forget that! Well…*drumroll* here is the fourth chapter of…Max and Fang Forever?**

_*This takes place about 2 months after the proposal. Hope ya'll don't mind me skipping ahead! And that cliffie will be brought up again in the next chapter, don't worry!_

Max POV

Words really cannot describe how stressed I am with raising a family, avoiding Erasers, and planning a wedding that I want to remember. Today Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Dr. Martinez are helping me pick out the decorations for the event.

Which means helping three girls, plus myself get ready. I slipped on my favorite ripped black skinny jeans and a pink tie dye t-shirt as Nudge comes in the room.

"Hey Max, could you help me with this thingie?" she whispers, holding up a light pink soft cup bra tangled in her hands. She's getting to the age where she's getting some breasts, so a few weeks ago we bought her that bra and she's still getting used to it. She's wearing a 34A, and I can see it's already getting too small, so we need to buy her some more. Maybe that's something we can do today, that is, if we have time.

"Haha, of course." I reply. I take the bra from her hands and wrap it around her chest as she loops her arms through and hook it on the middle clasp. My girls are growing up!

As Nudge leaves the room I shout, "Angel! Make sure you comb your hair and brush your teeth! And Ella, your blue tank top is in the laundry room if you want to wear it!" I hear an 'Ok!' and a 'Thanks!' in reply and then finish getting ready.

At the decoration store, we separate to get things done faster. Nudge and Angel went to find things for the tables like tablecloths, centerpieces, utensils, napkins, and some fancy but cheap plates and bowls. Ella went to get a disco ball and stringed lights. Dr. Martinez and I went to the florist desk near the back of the store. As we walked, I thought about what else we needed to do after this. I was thinking a quick bite to eat for lunch, put some heels on hold for the girls' bridesmaid shoes at Payless Shoe Source, and then maybe Dr. Martinez can take the Angel to the park nearby while Nudge, Ella, and I stop at Victoria Secret (which I need to tell them about) for bras for all of us. Fairly a clear day compared to what I'm used to.

We ordered the bouquets for the wedding. Our wedding colors are blue and white, so in my bouquet I got baby blue and white roses, and for the bridesmaids they are white tulips. They hopefully will be beautiful!

Once we purchased everything, we headed over to Chick-Fil-A for some chicken sandwiches and chicken nuggets. We also enjoyed two milkshakes each. While everyone was chewing I explained the plans for the rest of the day.

"Ok, so I was thinking we could pick out some heels for you bridesmaids at Payless and put them on hold until we have room in the house for them. Then, Dr. Martinez said she would be glad to take Angel to the park down the road while Nudge, Ella, and I go bra shopping at Victoria Secret."

Angel cheers and Nudge and Ella smile. They enjoy having girl time with me.

Then Angel blurts, "Wait, why can't I come with you?" I explain to her she has to start developing first, and then we can. She sighs, but her chirpy self soon returns.

At Payless, we quickly pick out some white lace heels for each girl. Angels delicate feet were too small to fit in a woman's shoe, so we just got her some small flower heels.

We divide once again as Dr. Martinez drops us off at Victoria Secret.

"Have fun you three!" She shouts from the window as she drives away.

We enter the store to smell fruity perfume and enter a sea of bras.

We start with Ella.

"Ooo! I like this one!" She says, holding up a hot pink and black lacy one in her size.

"Me too! Each of us can get up to three bras today. My treat, so make sure you like them!" I announce.

Ella tries on three more than the lace one. One was a polka dotted underwire, one neon green padded sports bra, and the last was a purple, blue, and white star designed push-up bra. While she heads into the dressing room, I decide this is a good time to help Nudge.

I walk over to her as she is just staring in awe at the bras.

"What'cha thinking Nudge? Your boobs are getting bigger each day it seems, so I'm thinking you should move to a 34B instead of an A."

"Ok…" she says sounding unsure. We move over to the B cup section.

"Alright. You have lots of options. Training bras, sports bras, soft cup bras, underwire, and I'll let you get one push up bra if you want, but don't tell anyone! You are almost 12, but I think you can handle it." I give her a warm smile. I do enjoy this; we can talk about things that we just can't seem to squeeze in with our busy life.

"Kay! I have done some research, and I think that a sports bra would be good when we are just for like, hanging out around the house or something, and then I'd like to try on a good underwire bra, or maybe just another, soft cup, and then maybe a push up bra…and then look at…_hmph." _I cover her mouth. She was talking a mile a minute.

"Here, you pick out four that you want to try on, then let me come in with you to the dressing room to help. Let me know when you're ready, alright?" I say.

I look over just in time to see a man in his 40s near Ella. He was wearing a black and grey trench coat and he had a beard. As I was observing, he moves closer and closer to Ella. What was he doing? Was he an Eraser? He looked too ugly and old to be an Eraser, so that's out. He moved one more inch and then grabs Ella's butt. I here her yelp, and I'm there in a flash

"What do you think you're doing?" I yell.

"Oh, are you jealous?" He growls in a scratchy voice.

I react in a second without thinking. I kicked him in the soft spot, and he stumbled back. One more punch and he ran out of the store.

"Ella, are you ok?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate perverts like that."

"Yeah, me too. Well, let me know if you need any help, and let me know if that happens again."

"Ok, I will, and actually, yeah, I need some help. I need you to see this push up on me, she says, holding up a green and pink watermelon bra. Here, come into the dressing room with me."

I reply with an 'Ok', glad she feels comfortable around me doing this stuff.

The dressing rooms in Victoria Secret were fairly big and had three mirrors in the one we reserved. It had posters of girls with the different types of bras on and had

two bra sizing charts.

As Ella slips off her shirt and starts to put the watermelon bra on, I noticed how freakin' big her boobs were. They were pretty big. She must get that from her mom. She models the bra for me and asks how it looks.

"Great! It's cute and I love the lace at the top. Do you think your mom will approve? It does show some cleavage."

"Yeah, that's ok." She replies and smiles.

We exit the dressing room and I move across the store to check on Nudge who had a few bras in her little pink basket the saleswoman must have given her. Making sure she's ok, I head over to find a bra for me. Keeping that 'special night' in mind, which was coming up soon, I pick out a sexy lace push up bra and pick up matching underwear.

We continued shopping until we all found some bras we liked. Nudge ended up with one sports bra, one underwire, and one push up. Ella picked one soft cup, the watermelon push up, and one thin bra she wanted to sleep in and wear around the house. I chose the lace push up bra and underwear, and then two underwire.

Dr. Martinez picked us up and we headed home. Angel and Nudge fell asleep and Ella was showing her mom the new bras. I was sinking deeper in thought until I finally dozed off.

What a day.

**Well, I hoped ya'll liked it! I whipped it up quickly, so sorry if it was boring to ya'll, but I was in the mood for some girly moments. It took three pages on Microsoft in font size 12, so be proud of me! I promise I'll update soon, if you review and tell me the pros and cons of it! I love you!**

**Dark Love 17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just because I'm so nice, I'm updating again. You really deserve it because I left for so long, but school is officially out for me, and I'm getting into my writing mode again. LOL. This chapter will get a little **_**steamier**_** than the others between Max and Fang, there fore just this chapter is rated T. There will be more wedding planning, and not much action. I'm waiting for a big and huge action scene during the wedding (SPOILER ALERT, sorry). So I don't think it's the right time just yet. This chapter might get a little shorter, buy hey; at least I'm updating the next day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 5 of: Max and Fang Forever?**

Max POV

Nothing is better than a warm bubble bath to soothe your mind and body, especially with extreme stress. The venue called and said we had to have the wedding at a different time, and then Fang hasn't found a suit yet, and plus we were scared out of our minds when a group of beautiful people entered the restaurant we were eating at a few days ago, and we thought they were Erasers. Turns out they were models from California. Only one of them got punched, don't worry.

I ran the water of our tub and added a cherry and lime scented bubble bath soap. I slipped my t-shirt and shorts off, followed by my underwear and bra. I stepped into the bathtub, the warmth spreading through my body. I sit down, stretch, and relax.

The water strains the worries out of me. I feel peace and bliss.

I soak for a while longer and then decide to get out. I pat myself dry and then head to my room.

Opening my drawer, I pick out some underwear and a bra. Too lazy to finish getting dressed, I just lay down on my bed, facing the ceiling, lost in thought.

My train of thought crashed when I heard a knock at the door, knowing it was Fang, since the rest of the Flock were outside playing flag football.

He came over and sat next to me on the bed, rubbing my back, as I was now on my stomach. Fang kissed the small of my back, moving up towards my neck. It gave me the shivers and I turned over, overlooking the fact that I was just in my bra and underwear. We smiled and I played with my ring. He lay down next to me and motioned for me to lie on top, taking off his shirt. His abs made me smile. I was so grateful and lucky to have someone this perfect. I do what he implied and we just lay there, our bodies pressed together, his abs against my stomach and his chest against my lacy bra. He kissed me passionately, with a little tongue action. While we kiss, he fidgets with my bra clasps and finally gets them undone, the cups of my bra only covering me. Helping him, I sit up; still holding my bra against me, then as I lie back down on him, slide it off. My bare breasts against his chest, we both smile and lie there until we both fall asleep, just like that. It felt good, sleeping like that.

When we finally woke up, Fang and I were in a position where we were both on our sides, still pressed together. My hands were tangled in his hair, and his hands were, well, on my bare breasts. Hm. Never imagined that.

We stared at each other, and smiled. Fang kept his hands where they were, and they were really warm. It felt amazing.

After a quick kiss, we finally separated.

I rummaged around the room for my bra and threw on a v-neck tank top with shorts.

Everyone was still outside when we walked into the kitchen, our hands laced together. After grabbing an apple form the fridge, I heard two high-pitched screams. Sprinting outside, my eyes started to itch because of the thick grey smoke.

"IGGY! GASMAN! What the heck did you do?" I scream.

Nudge and Angel run up to me hand in hand and bury their faces into my stomach.

"Guys, what happened?" I ask them in a worried voice.

"Iggy and Gazzy set off a bomb they created with fireworks and sparklers they found in the forest. I glared into the smoke in disgust. I hear their laughter in the distance.

Boy, were they going to get it.

**Pretty short and steamier than I expected honestly. Sorry if you think I got a bit carried away. :P I couldn't help it. I write what I think feels best for the mood… **

**Well, hope you liked it, or loved it! Please review and I might update later today or tomorrow if I can. I love you guys! ~Dark Love 17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey FAX fans! Yes, I'm updating again, because the ideas just flow out of my head to my fingers, and I can't help it! I don't exactly know how long this chapter will be. We shall see! LOL. Oh, and more steaminess. I'm sorry! I love steamy FAX. I mean, who doesn't? This will not be a lemon, but more like a lime, so not the full thing. Love you guys! ~DL17**

**The wonderful disclaimer: I own nothing (but the plot)!**

Max POV

Iggy and Gazzy appear from the smoke, choking back a giggle.

"_What did you freaking do?"_ I manage through grit teeth.

"It was so cool Max! You should have seen it. It had lots of pretty colors." Gazzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we just found this stuff then bundled- " Iggy managed before I cut him off.

"I don't care what you did or how you did it or how 'cool' it looked. You both know that we hate attracting attention," I took a deep breath. "Let's just hope that ya'll didn't attract any of the School's subjects." I finish.

"Ok…" they both say in unison, and then go up to their rooms.

I turn around to go back in the house and bump into Fang, not realizing he was behind me the whole time.

***********************************Later that night********************************

"Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy, go upstairs and brush your teeth and get into your pajamas." I announce. I hear some 'Ok's and decide to get ready for bed myself.

I walk into my bedroom to find Fang on the bed, shirtless. _This irresistible body is now before me again. _I think. I close the door behind me.

He whispers, "Come here." Like a little girl, I sit on his lap and we share a long, passionate kiss.

The kissing soon turns into a make out session, and leaves me glad I closed the door. His soft lips pressed against mine gives me an amazing sensation, wanting more. I open my mouth and our tongues dance.

I'm now on top of him, panting. Making him wait for a second, I strip down to my bra and underwear. I open my pajama drawer to find some comfortable clothes, and Fang calmly says, "Stay in that." I follow his instructions and resume my position on top of him. We continue to kiss, and he gently grabs my butt. I wrestle with the hem of his jean shorts and slip them off, leaving us both in our underwear. I soon remember how warm his hands felt on my boobs.

Almost reading my mind again, "Can I take off your bra, Max?" Fang says.

I nodded in permission. I sit up and he unhooks the silver clasps on my underwire bra and slips it off.

"You're beautiful." He says, cupping them. I just smile.

He lays me down on the bed, hovering over me for a bit, and then lies down next to me. His fingers dance on my right breast, then makes circles around my nipple. He takes the nipple between his fingers and rolls them gently. Then he flicks them around a bit, making them hard. He kisses my nipple, finishing off. Then, Fang repeats with the other breast, while massaging the one he just played with. I moan quietly in pleasure, wanting more.

"Fang, please keep doing this. But, I don't want to go any farther down my body than my stomach."

"I was thinking the same thing." He replies, kissing the space between my breasts.

He continues the attention on my boobs, kissing them, flicking my nipples, making them hard, and eventually sucking on them. After sucking on one, he looks at me, asking permission to continue. I nod. He goes to the other breast, sucking a little harder.

"My turn," I say after a few minutes. I straddle on top of him, and kiss him. My nipples graze against his chest and he moans. I just smile and rub them across his chest and stomach. He turns over and I repeat, grazing my nipples across his back. Flipping back over, we collapse.

Just staring into each other's eyes, and smiling, he massages my boobs once more. I could ask for nothing more. We drift off to sleep, and nothing could be more perfect.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~Line Break_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

We woke up, half naked. I was just gathering my thoughts when I heard a piercing scream. It was Angel's.


End file.
